The Arrangement
by Ashton09
Summary: Kara won't let anything happen to Cat, no matter what that means for her. Written for Supercat week day 2- Fake Dating.


Mail sorting had never been one of Kara's favorite tasks thanks to the mostly mindless nature of the work, and the mountain of letters she's in charge of today promises hours of effort unless she uses her super speed. With her desk clearly in sight of not only her coworkers but also her boss, that's not an option Kara thinks is particularly viable, though she does spend a few longing moments wishing she could. The times she uses her abilities to catch up on work she's left undone to save the day prove just how efficient a careful burst of speed can be, but Kara knows she has to be wary of how and when she takes advantage of that fact.

The tedium of the work usually lets Kara's mind wander as she scans each letter, carefully sorting the mail into relevant piles, the smallest of which will actually be seen by Miss Grant. Most of the pile will be filed but never actually dealt with, a decent portion will be delegated to the relevant department heads, and the letters for Miss Grant will be presented after the morning meeting once the others have left, in case any sensitive information is contained within. It had been one of the first real signs of trust Kara had earned, being allowed to not just open but actually skim through and sort the various letters. The task had fallen on various security personnel before Kara proved herself trustworthy, and that trust is the reason she's happy to put up with the boring job. Even if it still isn't her favorite.

Two years and multiple levels of trust have passed since she'd first been assigned the task until Kara is probably the one person in Miss Grant's life who knows as much about it as she does, but that first sign will always be important to her. It's what makes Kara give each letter her full attention rather than a quick scan, super speed at least slightly useful for that much. It means Kara is familiar with every potential issue contained in the letters, as well as letting her thoroughly filter out what will only waste her boss's time.

She's reading through another letter that seems as if someone is trying to make their issue sound more important than it actually is, a trick she's well familiar with, when Kara realizes that something about the content is off. It's all empty words with a few key phrases that make Kara feel uncomfortable for some reason, and before she can consider what she's doing she's off to find an abandoned office she can use to quickly write out a copy of the letter to study. She's learned to trust her instincts over the months she's been Supergirl, and something about the letter is making her feel uneasy.

Settling back at her desk with the copy and setting the original aside for a moment, Kara pulls out a highlighter and a few colored pens, circling phrases as they jump out at her, highlighting words that seem out of place or improperly used. She even notes the few misspelled words, not sure if they'll mean anything or if they're just a sign of a broken spell check, but unwilling to possibly miss anything.

It doesn't take too long for a disturbing pattern to appear, and Kara's familiarity with both CatCo in general and Miss Grant's schedule in particular make the subtle clues stand out like beacons. This seemingly innocuous letter is a threat, the writer apparently blaming her boss for some unspecified wrong. And normally Kara would, not dismiss the threat, but turn it over to the authorities to be properly investigated rather than feel the need to get involved herself. But this time the threat calls out Carter through a few vague references to children's charities and futures, and that is enough to make Kara personally angry. And beyond that, the level of detail in the hints dropped is specific and worrisome, far more knowledgeable than most would be about Cat's schedule and habits. Whoever this is, they aren't the average pissed off ex-employee venting their frustrations in written form.

By the time Kara finishes going through the letter, she knows she'll need to tell Miss Grant as soon as possible, but she's far too invested to do anything less than stay personally involved. For some reason this threat, an unfortunately not uncommon incident, has Kara feeling very protective. This is the only letter that's crossed her desk that she would even consider a serious threat, and she doesn't know how to respond. Supergirl could do something about this, but Kara Danvers is only an assistant, nothing more. Still, as Miss Grant's assistant it's now time to tell her boss about the threats, including the reasons Kara feels it should be taken more seriously than any in the past.

X

Miss Grant is predictably stubborn about adjusting her schedule, refusing to change anything just to keep herself safe. She does hire a discreet guard for Carter to ensure his safety, but insists she won't be intimidated by some nameless imbecile hiding behind a keyboard and printer. Even when the police turn up nothing from the letter or their check of any recent grievances against Cat or CatCo, giving them nothing to go on, she continues to act as if there is no change to her level of safety.

The nonchalant attitude in the face of danger is driving Kara crazy, particularly as they get closer to the first event Kara thinks is mentioned in the letter. Cat still insists she's attending as planned, that Kara is overreacting to someone just venting their frustrations and nothing more. She uses the fact that no further letters have arrived as proof that things will be fine, but Kara can't shake the feeling of dread that's settled deep in her stomach. She knows that the letter wasn't an empty threat, and she thinks Cat does as well. She still hears her heartbeat pick up slightly when anyone mentions the charity dinner, but the woman is too stubborn to admit to fear, or give in to it.

The day of the event Kara realizes she'll get no work done unless she does something to make sure Cat is safe, so with a quick glance to make sure her boss is engrossed in something that will take her at least another hour, she warns Winn she's leaving and heads for the roof. It's still hours before anyone will be arriving for the dinner, so she should have plenty of time to look around and make sure everything is secure for tonight. She'll probably spend the evening hiding on the roof anyway, but this way she'll know everything is at least safe for when Cat arrives.

Kara carefully avoids thinking about why exactly it's so important she keep Cat safe, preferring to focus solely on making sure that nothing has been planted in the building already. If she spends too much time thinking about her motivations, the carefully constructed walls between her mind and the feelings she can't let herself feel will crumble, and all the work she's put into keeping her emotions appropriate will be gone. Cat is her boss, is an amazing woman who gives so much to the city, and she deserves to be protected no matter what. There doesn't have to be another reason.

Everything seems fine in the banquet hall as Kara gives it a careful scan, no suspicious circuitry or lead-lined areas. It's more open that she'd prefer, with large windows offering a view of the city as well as clear sight lines for someone with a grudge, and too many exits to cover even with superspeed should it come to that, though Kara admits that particular possibility is wildly unlikely. She still hates the venue.

But it seems safe enough at the moment and Kara really needs to get back to work before her absence is noted. She knows Cat has been getting suspicious more often lately, though thankfully there have been no confrontations since she'd "proved" she wasn't Supergirl. Kara doesn't know why Cat is keeping up with the charade when she's always gone after a story in the past, but she doesn't want to risk upsetting the balance they've apparently found by pushing the boundaries of their seeming truce.

The rest of the day passes far too quickly, with Cat leaving early to get ready for a dinner Kara wishes she would just avoid. She's tempted to take leave as well, to follow the car and make sure Cat is safe, that whoever is threatening her hasn't changed their plans. Or even been toying with them all along, getting security and whoever else to focus on the dinner while planning something else entirely. Whoever it was had been clever enough to hide the threat in a seemingly meaningless letter, they could have another hidden layer that Kara hasn't anticipated.

But that doesn't seem likely to Kara, even as paranoid as she's become about the whole situation. Her time spent deciphering the letter had given an insight into the mind behind the threats, one that had been backed up by Alex when she'd convinced her sister to look into it as well. It had been worth the knowing looks that had pushed at the wall in her mind, the unsubtle comments hinting at her reasons for keeping Cat safe, even the sisterly teasing that Kara's been subjected to since Alex found out about her crush. Alex was better at understanding human motivations than Kara could ever be, and having a government agent on your side is never a bad thing when it's someone like her sister.

So Kara takes a risk and stays at work until she usually leaves, trying to seem as if everything is perfectly normal. She can't let anyone see how worried she is, can't give them reason to be suspicious of her or remember anything out of the ordinary. If Supergirl does show up tonight, she can't have anyone at the office connecting Kara's worry with Supergirl's presence. It will have to be just another lucky save, happening to be in the right place at the right time.

Finally it's late enough that Kara thinks she can slip out without question, making sure to smile at Winn and James before heading out, taking the elevator down rather than the stairs up. Changing in the alley will cost her a few minutes, but it's still early enough that she'll easily make it to the hall before Cat is anywhere near. She'll have plenty of time for another sweep of the building before she has to find a hiding place.

Thankfully everything still seems safe, nothing out of place or suspicious in the dining area or the rest of the building, and as Kara carefully settles into a nook on the roof, she takes the time to scan the buildings around them as well. She'll have to be constantly aware of her surroundings tonight, not just on the area around Cat but also the streets and rooftops nearby. The letter hadn't given a clue as to what form the threat could come in, or whether the sender would show in person, so Kara has to be completely alert to the slightest signs of trouble.

Thankfully this area of town is usually quiet as night falls, and other than the expected excitement of the celebrity arrivals and the media reactions to them, there isn't much moving to distract her. Even Cat's arrival is understated, the woman serious about the charity itself rather than yet another story about her appearance. Cat's usual media tricks are reserved for events where being seen is the entire purpose, and tonight's dinner is not one of those. To Kara, that makes this threat all the worse. Not that she could ever understand it, but to use an event designed purely to help for some twisted sense of revenge is too much.

Halfway through the dinner and after most of the speeches, Kara is fighting to keep from growing complacent or bored. She's spent several evenings following Cat around similar events in the past, ones where having an assistant present at the moment rather than waiting until the morning could be beneficial, and knows how to fight the boredom fairly well. But it seems to be a different story while on a roof rather than in the thick of things, and her usual tricks aren't quite as effective, not without taking attention off of her surroundings. Even following Cat's conversations with her super hearing isn't helping, the same bland topics of conversation have been rotating through all night, everything very pleasant but nothing of real substance brought up, outside of the speeches.

With a sigh Kara lets her head fall onto her knees, ears still picking up the sounds around her, but needing a break while everything seems quiet. Staying completely primed for action is more tiring than the toughest of fights, and she can't risk losing her edge because she doesn't know when she's beginning to push. Her hearing will be enough warning should something go wrong, she can take a minute to breathe.

Of course, not five minutes after she'd closed her eyes she hears someone approaching Cat, and her attention is suddenly focused entirely on the dining hall below her. The footsteps sounded purposeful rather than the drifting walks of guests and servers alike, and that was out of place enough to put her on edge. Vision shifting through the floors between them and hearing sharpening, she sees one of the staff members nearing Cat's side and waiting for her current conversation to end. He's holding something in hand, and Kara might not be an expert but she knows how to spot a bomb when she sees one.

"Ma'am, this was dropped off at reception with instructions that it is time sensitive," Kara hears, and just like that she's in motion, flying through the windows to grab the box before anyone can blink. She'd told the security here not to send any packages through, but apparently her cardigan wearing persona wasn't as intimidating as she is while wearing the cape. She'll have to fix that later, but right now she needs to get the bomb as far from Cat as possible.

With a small grimace and pointed 'I told you so' look Kara can't bring herself to regret she does just that, flying back out the window while the guests are still gaping at her. The device is small enough that it's no danger to her at all, but if it goes off in the crowd the blast will at least injure a good portion of those around her. She isn't sure how much time she has, but at her top speed that isn't a problem and before those she's left behind are probably even aware of her actions, she's halfway to the DEO, calling Alex for a containment unit in case the bomb hasn't gone off by the time she gets there. She's not even sure whether there is a timer or how long she has, but if it is time sensitive and not some kind of trigger, she wants the blast shielded and in an environment that will allow the debris to be studied for clues.

Alex knows enough not to question when Kara calls, and when she lands there's a large box standing open and no agents in sight. No one is taking a chance with an unknown device, and once Kara places the bomb in the containment unit the scans will begin. Every precaution will be taken, and Kara feels confident in her sister's caution and skill, enough so that once she seals the unit she's heading back to Cat to explain and make sure she's still okay. Alex can handle the bomb, Kara needs to make sure nothing else has happened in the five minutes she's been gone.

By the time she gets back the place is locked down, police beginning to arrive and clear the building. Rather than being shaken Cat if of course lecturing the entirety of the security staff, and if Kara Danvers wasn't enough to intimidate them, it's obvious that Cat is far more effective. Kara would find it amusing if not for the seriousness of the situation, if she wasn't still so worried about the woman in front of her. At this rate those walls in her mind will be dust by next week, because there is no denying the sheer relief at seeing Cat safe and in her element, striding along the hallway as she gestures animatedly, ignoring the police in the background as she lets the night's security have it.

"Ah, there you are Supergirl" she says when she turns and sees Kara standing silently at the end of the hallway. "Thank you for your quick thinking tonight, at least someone is capable of using their brains for more than basic bodily functions. Now, let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Miss Grant, we have a few questions before you leave, actually," one of the officers says, not flinching at the glare Cat sends her way. Kara makes a note of her badge number and name to give Alex, anyone who can stare down an angry Cat Grant can probably take on any alien the DEO faces without blinking.

"I was here at an event I have had on my calendar for months, the security concerns have been shared and discussed with NCPD on several occasions with no headway being made. The package was never in my hands, I still have no idea who specifically might be angry with me, or why they would have chosen tonight to act. There is nothing I can tell you that your department does not already know, and I am not standing around until you decide I know what I'm talking about when the superhero responsible for my safety tonight is waiting. If you have any questions, your superiors know how to get them to me." It's obvious Cat has made up her mind, and the officer is intelligent enough to realize there will be no arguing with her. It's another mark in her favor, and Kara is definitely giving her information to Alex as soon as possible.

"The bomb is contained, I'll make sure any information is passed along," Kara offers in an attempt to smooth things over, knowing the officers need to know that there isn't a rogue bomb unaccounted for in their city. By now it's fairly common knowledge that Supergirl works with various government agencies, usually the 'FBI', so nothing about the test results will arouse suspicions or cause legal problems down the road.

"See, everything is taken care of. No reason for me to stick around. Now come along darling, there's a draft in here from the window you burst through earlier." Cat sounds completely confident as she leads the way outside, not even bothering to look around before turning to face Kara with an expectant look on her face. "Think I can get a lift to my office, Supergirl? We have a few things to discuss, I think."

Kara knows it's a bad idea, but she can't stand the thought of leaving Cat's side after nearly losing her, and there's no arguing with her when she gets into a mood like this. It would only do more harm than good, and leave them far too exposed for Kara's comfort. So without a word she steps closer and pulls Cat close before carefully taking flight, heading towards the balcony she's become increasingly familiar with over the past months.

Neither say a word as they fly, Cat tucked close to keep her safe and out of the wind as much as possible, and Kara busy trying to shore up the rapidly eroding wall in her mind. Having Cat pressed against her like this is anything but helpful though, and Kara is afraid her wall won't last much longer. All too soon and yet not soon enough the balcony is in sight ahead of them, and Kara lands carefully to avoid jostling her passenger.

"You're much faster than my usual car, though I don't know that I care for the windswept look on myself," Cat jokes as she steps back, and Kara can't help the small laugh that escapes. "Now let me start this conversation by saying that if I hear one 'I told you so' I will throw something at your head hard enough that even you will feel it." Kara's protest dies on her lips as Cat just looks at her, and with a sigh she stays silent, knowing that the time for secrets is obviously over. She'll never convince the woman twice, and finds that she really doesn't want to. As long as Cat doesn't expose her secret, she's tired of hiding this from her.

"I'm glad you're safe," is what Kara says instead, needing to fill the silence but not sure what else she can say without admitting more than she wants.

"Thanks to you, as seems to be the trend these days. I will admit, I am very glad you ignored me and stuck around. Were you sitting on the roof all night waiting for something to happen?" From Cat's tone it's obvious she knows that's exactly what Kara did, so rather than answer she just nods, waiting for Cat to continue. "Impressive. But you've raised questions, and the answers people find might not be to your liking if you intend to keep your secret intact. Why was Supergirl close enough to save the day before the nick of time had even arrived, before I'd even taken the package?"

"Because you've done so much for me in the past, I don't want to see you hurt," Kara answers automatically, heart racing as she desperately tries to hide the deeper reason from herself and the woman in front of her.

"Admirable, and again I'm grateful you feel that way, but what have I done for _Supergirl_ that would deserve that level of dedication? I can barely understand it from my overworked assistant, only your exceptional loyalty places it within the realm of possibility. Supergirl has no such connection, especially to the outside world. They will look for a connection, and fill in the blanks as best they can. I'm not the only one with the potential to see through your disguise with the proper clues and motivation." Cat's logic is thorough and unforgiving, and Kara knows she's right. Still, she wouldn't take back her actions for anything.

"I didn't think of that," she admits, knowing that the agreement will help Cat's mood, which might be helpful for the rest of the conversation. "Most of Supergirl's reasons stem from my reasons as Kara, but I don't want anyone else to know that." It's the first time either of them has said her name tonight, and somehow despite it being previously obvious Cat knew, that simple action changes the air between them.

"Do I get to know how you pulled off that little trick before?" Cat asks, curious look in her eye as her gaze travels over Kara, seeming to pick her apart. "Was Bizarro part of that whole thing?" Even though Cat couldn't possibly know the truth about what had happened with that poor woman, Kara still shudders in memory, furiously shaking her head at the thought she could have had a part in her creation.

"No, she was an innocent woman caught up in something beyond her control, and the person behind it is the most despicable human I've had the misfortune to meet. She didn't deserve anything that happened to her." Kara is careful to keep details to herself, not wanting to give too much away and put Cat into yet another situation that could put her in danger. "And the rest of it isn't my secret to tell. Why don't we call it even, I saved your life so you don't ask how I pulled it off."

"You drive a hard bargain," Cat says, and Kara knows that at least for now the discussion is tabled. "Back to the situation at hand then, the connection between Supergirl and Cat Grant that will explain your presence ensuring my safety. We'll have to think of a good cover to explain it, one believable yet far enough away from the truth that no one will bother looking at my assistant for answers."

"You've given me some great advice, in print and in person. We could make it obvious you're my mentor or something," Kara says after a moment of thought, not sure what else could fit the bill.

"Mm, no. Too close to the truth, I've taken Kara Danvers out and lectured you for hours in public. Someone would undoubtedly remember that fact, tying the two of you together once more." Kara sighs in defeat at that, knowing Cat is right, but unable to think of anything else. "No, it has to be something no one would expect between my assistant and I, and I think I know just what will work."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Kara asks warily, not sure she likes the look on Cat's face. It's almost triumphant, but with something else she can't quite decipher.

"Probably not," Cat readily agrees with a shrug. "But it really is a win-win for us both. We may have to lie about your age a little, but a claim of alien biology should be enough to silence the worst comments. I think we can get away with 35, any more might be pushing it."

"Pushing what? Why would I need to be older?" Kara asks, not liking where this seems to be heading.

"The age gap between us, of course. We release a statement that we're dating, knock down a few jabs at the admittedly ridiculous age difference between the two of us, and there you have it. A ready-made explanation for your presence last night and at any future events that could pose a threat." Cat sounds far too satisfied with the answer, obviously thinking of the prestige bump that will come from dating a superhero, the fame and notoriety it will add to her already considerable standing.

"Dating?!" Kara asks when she recovers from the shock, not sure what other acceptable answer there could be. "There has to be something else!"

"Please Kara, try not to seem so appalled at the very thought," Cat says dryly, but Kara sees a flash of hurt cross her face before she can hide it.

"No, I'm anything but appalled by the thought of dating you, I swear. It just seems extreme," Kara rambles before she can censor herself, only realizing what she'd admitted after she's already said it.

"Well yes, that's the point," Cat says, looking at Kara like she's an idiot. It's enough familiarity to bring the situation back to something like even ground, though Kara doesn't miss the flash of emotion across her face once more. This time it's not hurt but almost interest, and the wall Kara is clinging to loses a few more bricks. Surely she's just imagining things, but it's a pleasant thought nonetheless. "As someone who has worked my way up from your position, I would always be very wary of anything resembling an intimate relationship with my assistant. The power imbalance would be too great, and I would never put that burden on you." It sounds like Cat is trying to convince her rather than just telling her, but after everything else that's happened tonight Kara doesn't trust her ability to read between the lines anymore.

"Which makes it unlikely anyone would connect my two identities," Kara finishes, catching on to what Cat is getting at. "You do know it could put you in more danger, right? If my enemies think they can hurt me by hurting you, they could do more damage than whoever is targeting you already."

"I have complete faith in your ability to protect me from those threats as well as any others that may arise," Cat says with a dismissive wave of her hand. Kara isn't as certain, but then again the connection between them is already enough to present that risk, Cat Grant is one of the few people in the world Supergirl regularly interacts with, which is enough for most of the enemies she's made so far. At least this way Kara will have a better excuse to hang around and keep Cat safe.

"So do we release a statement, or do we arrange for a Tribune reporter to see me leaving your apartment tomorrow morning?" Kara asks, accepting the situation for what it is and switching over to thinking of the best way to handle it.

"My, the cape certainly makes you forward, doesn't it?" Cat asks teasingly, and Kara flushes as she realizes how that sounded. "The Tribune angle would probably be best, a released statement at this point would seem too stilted, as if we're releasing a cover story rather than admitting to a relationship," she continues before Kara can apologize.

"What will we tell Carter?" Kara asks softly when she thinks of it, not wanting to risk upsetting the boy. She knows Cat has told him about the letter to explain the guard, but an actual attempt is far more serious than the threats made with depressing regularity.

"I've never lied to him, and I won't start now," Cat says after a moment of thought. "I trust him, and he deserves to know what's going on. Telling him about your identity is up to you, but the bare truth of the matter is that we will be pretending to date so that you can easier protect me from this threat." It's a good solution, and one Kara agrees with. She trusts Carter as well, would trust him with her identity if needed, and if he knows what's going on he'll be safer in the long run.

"I trust him, and if he asks why Supergirl would do this for you then we can explain who I am, but I think leaving it at I'm protecting you is a good start." It's not perfect, but it will help keep both Grants safe, and that's what matters for now. Not what Carter will ask, not what Cat thinks of her motivations, and not what Kara is going to do about the remains of her wall and the emotions now allowed free reign in her mind.

Keeping them safe, that's all that matters.

X

Carter takes things better than Kara would have expected, not pushing beyond the explanation Cat gives him, seemingly content to let things go for now. Kara thinks she might have to explain more down the road when he loses the sense of awe he has in her presence, but everything she sees from him only serves to convince her that he would be fine knowing her secret. Kara's presence as Supergirl seems to convince him that things are under control and that his mother will be perfectly safe. Kara wishes she shared his certainty, but at least now she's in a better position to offer protection, and that will have to be enough for now.

The trick with being 'caught' on camera leaving Cat's apartment goes better than they could have hoped, Cat being sure to tip one of her best writers so they don't have to worry about the direction the story will take. After the first speculation articles hit she gives an exclusive interview with the same reporter, carefully steering the questions towards the answers they want to give. It's masterfully done, and Kara is glad once again that Cat is on her side in all of this.

"You know, I'm technically closer to 50," Kara teases as she reads the final version of the article. She's gotten more comfortable dropping secrets like that around Cat, knows that the woman's sense of journalistic ethics will keep them out of print while they're 'dating' and her sense of obligation after Kara saved her life will protect them after that ends.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Cat demands from her desk, not looking up from her laptop. They're spending a Saturday together to cement the idea that their romance is beginning to turn serious, and Cat is using it to monitor any mention of them on social media.

"I was born on Krypton close to 50 Earth years ago, roughly 52 Kryptonian years. Not 36. In the interest of accuracy and all that." Kara is teasing now, still high on adrenaline from the latest save the night before. Her presence doesn't seem to deter the mysterious threat entirely, but the methods would be laughable in how easy they are to defeat if Kara found any humor in that area of their situation. At this point they seem more like token gestures, and as smart as the culprit obviously is Kara has far smarter people on her side. Each attempt brings more answers and gets them closer to figuring out who is behind everything, and so far Kara has kept Cat out of any real danger.

"You barely look like you can drink, and you're telling me you're actually older than I am? I think I hate you," Cat says disbelievingly, and Kara can't help her laugh.

"Drinking does nothing for me anyway, so I never had to worry about being carded. And you shouldn't be too jealous, half of that time was spent in stasis, so my body didn't age. We both know you'd hate sitting still for that long." This ability to joke and laugh with her boss is new, and easily Kara's favorite part of the whole charade. She's long since accepted that nothing will happen between them and that dwelling on that fact will solve nothing, so she takes her happiness in the ease that has formed between them over the past weeks. Nothing at work has visibly changed, but at times like these it's easy to forget that they're technically boss and employee rather than simply two close friends thrown together by a situation they can't control.

"Sitting still accomplishes nothing, you have to be willing to go after what you want, you know that Kara. Not moving for two and a half decades might do wonders for my complexion, but I think I prefer my wild levels of success." It's exactly the response Kara had expected, and it earns another laugh, one she can't stifle even when Cat sends her a pointed look before turning back to her computer. "Well, no one seems to be looking too closely at our little game of pretend so far. You've attracted a few more bigots but they're thoroughly unimaginative and generally annoying. And the levels of support far outweigh those voices in any case."

"I will never understand humans and their ability to judge on such a ridiculous difference," Kara complains, a rant Alex has heard often enough in the past. "If two people are happy, then what does it matter? Besides, I'm literally an alien, I don't think most concepts of human sexuality take that into account. I may be a woman, but I'm Kryptonian, and that means any partner I would take would be fundamentally different to who I am. If that partner happens to be a woman, then so be it. It shouldn't _matter_."

"Other than you and your cousin, every member of your race on this planet thinks humanity is beneath them simply by virtue of being human, and you're judging us because a few people have a problem with your sexuality? I have to admit, 'I'm not gay, I'm an alien' is the most inventive version of 'no homo' I've ever heard." There's something in Cat's voice that sounds almost like hurt, and Kara realizes suddenly how her rant must have sounded to someone who hasn't heard it, and the accompanying reasoning, multiple times in the past.

"No, that's not what I mean. The Kryptonians who judge humanity are just as wrong, as was the society that taught us such. I just have a hard time thinking of myself in human terms, even still. I'm not gay, because Krypton had no equivalent. If I were human I would be pansexual, but I'm _not_. I'm Kryptonian." It's important to Kara that Cat understands, because she absolutely would love to be with the older woman irrespective of the many differences between them. It will never happen for more reasons than Kara can count, but she doesn't want Cat to feel rejected in any way.

"You make a valid point, I suppose. Even though I've seen you fly and shoot lasers from your eyes, it's hard to think of you as alien sometimes. You're just Kara." The hurt in Cat's voice has faded, but there's still a note of something Kara can't decipher. She's used to that though, the woman is very good at keeping her emotions and thoughts to herself when she wants to, and this is obviously no exception.

"Just Kara is all I ever wanted to be," comes the quiet admission, the private insecurity that only Alex has heard her voice before. "So what else are they saying about us?" she asks to distract from the emotional turn the conversation has taken, not wanting to dwell any longer.

"Oh, the usual. A few complaints about the age gap even with the alien biology excuse, multiple comments on how empowering our example is, and the expected questions about where the relationship is going. Other than the sexuality issue, the only negatives are that we don't seem that committed." Cat seems willing to go with the topic change, probably eager to distract from her own potential emotional weaknesses.

"What does committed even mean in this situation?" Kara asks, thoroughly confused. "I've saved your life what, seven times now? How much more committed can I be?"

"Well, you've been spotted leaving a few nights, there are no overly emotional displays in public, and I still call you Supergirl any time there's someone around. There are a few articles adding that up to mean whatever is between us isn't that serious." Cat sounds almost disgusted, and Kara wonders what could have earned that reaction from the woman. "The writing is atrocious, the leaps they make are greater than anything you could accomplish, but the thought seems to be catching on."

Well, that answers the question of why Cat is bothered by what they'd said, or more specifically how they're saying it. "You've always hated PDA, even when you were married. I don't think there's a single shot of you kissing your ex in public circulation, so why are they judging us for that one? And the others, we've been 'dating' for what did we say, a month now? How serious do they expect things to get in that time frame? And do they even understand the concept of a secret identity?"

"I'm just telling you what they're saying darling. And unfortunately, it looks like a greater number of people are saying the same things. Most people are still caught up in the thrill of the relationship, but the points are catching on." Cat is frowning at her computer screen now, clicking furiously through various pages and opinions, and Kara knows they need to come up with a plan before she gets drawn too far in.

"So I start staying in the guest room a few nights a week, maybe pull you for a few long lunches on your lighter days. Make it look like things are slowly deepening between us without making it a big deal. We don't budge on the PDA, your track record is firmly established there and to change that would raise questions from the people who still think everything is fine between us. I'll just stand a little closer sometimes, maybe smile whenever you talk." Kara thinks it's a good plan for having no time to come up with it, and waits to see what Cat's reaction will be.

"That's two of three points, though you already smile whenever I talk," Cat says with a smirk, and Kara can't help the sheepish smile in response. She really can't help that she loves Cat's voice after all. "What about your name? We could come up with something else for me to call you, let it slip a few times when someone is just close enough to hear."

"No fake names," is Kara's immediate response, and the abruptness of the words seems to surprise Cat. "Sorry, I just don't want to use anything but my real name. It's one of the last things I have of who I was on Krypton, I won't use anything else and give up any bit of that connection."

"Then two of three will work just fine," Cat says immediately, voice caring in a way that still surprises Kara when it's directed at her. "This shouldn't take too much longer anyway, if we can silence a few of the doubters then we'll be fine."

X

It takes longer than either pretends to want, Kara all but moving into Cat's guest bedroom as the weeks pass. It should be an imposition on them both, but neither seems to mind. Kara enjoys being closer to Cat and the ever deepening friendship between them, begins to look forward to the nights she stays over. The two of them will often sit up talking for hours, and Kara learns more about her boss than she'd ever imagined she would. And she shares just as much, memories of her times on Krypton, the struggles she'd gone through to fit in when she'd first landed, even her continuing struggles to find who she is as a hero as well as a woman.

Carter is continually thrilled to have her around, especially after Kara breaks down and admits who she really is. It'd been getting too hard to keep the secret from him anyway, and he'd more than proven he was capable of keeping quiet. It's surprisingly normal after that, the three of them spending a few evenings a week together doing nothing specific beyond enjoying each other's company. It's nice, and Kara knows she'll miss it when this thing finally ends.

By now Kara is automatically invited to any event Cat attends, the events from the letter that had started everything long past. Some worry her enough to attend openly, while others seem less likely to be targets and allow Kara to split her focus, darting off for quick rescues while Cat reluctantly agrees to added security to compensate for her brief absences. These guards are highly motivated from the beginning, personally threatened by Supergirl before they even enter the building. She'd wanted to get DEO agents, but Alex had refused before Hank had a chance. Not that Kara particularly blames them, even off duty agents would be an exposure risk that the government isn't willing to take.

Tonight she's openly attending as Cat's date, something about the event making her feel uneasy. It's nothing out of the ordinary, a mindless gathering of National City's most important players to celebrate one of them receiving some award or another. Kara has been to more of these than she cares to think of, both as Cat's assistant and more recently as her date. It's always the same boring pattern, people fawning over her with empty words and meaningless platitudes about how _good_ her work is, desperate for a moment of contact with someone above even the greatest National City can offer. It makes Kara feel uncomfortable each time, knowing that these people are looking at her as a prize rather than a person, that she means nothing to them beyond being something to brag about to those who aren't lucky enough to be here.

Kara wonders if her unease is just that discomfort finally getting to her, but something tells her that isn't the case, and she won't risk Cat's safety by dismissing what could be a legitimate concern. With a careful brush of hands over her ear to activate the communications device hidden there, she quickly calls Alex. She hasn't any of the times she's saved Cat before, but something about the air tonight has her off-balance and wanting the security of knowing her sister is looking out for them as well.

"Alex, there's something weird about this event. I don't see anything out of place, but I have a really bad feeling," Kara whispers, grateful that the DEO issue device can pick up on her voice without her needing to actually speak out loud. Thankfully Alex knows Kara isn't one to overreact anymore, that even if she doesn't know exactly what's going on her instincts are usually solid.

"I'm on my way, keep the link open so I can listen. I'll mute my end so I don't distract you, but I want to know what's going on at all times." Despite the refusal to lend DEO agents for security purposes, Alex has insisted from the beginning that if Kara needed her presence she would be there. It was the compromise that had convinced Kara to drop the issue without argument, fully trusting that her sister could handle anything that was thrown at them.

"Cat, I don't know what it is, but something is wrong tonight," she whispers to the woman next to her, leaning closer and smiling as if she's sharing some private thought only for the two of them, carefully pretending nothing is wrong. "Alex is on her way, but please stay close to me, okay?" Kara knows she'll never convince the woman to leave, but at least this way she'll be right there if something does go wrong.

"You never call Alex," Cat says immediately, pulling back to study Kara's face. "Usually you're nearly boasting that the threats are ridiculously easy to handle. What's different tonight?"

"I don't know," Kara admits, taking a long look around the room, scanning for anything out of place. "I have a bad feeling in my gut that something is going to go wrong."

"Let me make one last round, and then we'll leave," Cat says immediately, and Kara looks at her in surprise. They've barely been here thirty minutes, Cat usually insists on at least an hour and often more, adamant that she needs to 'see and be seen' by those in power. "You're pale and obviously worried, I won't rush out as if something is wrong, but we aren't staying here if you're that unsettled."

"Don't argue with her, she's thinking rationally for once," Alex's voice says in her ear, her sister obviously unable to resist the jab. It's enough to jolt Kara out of her shock, and she nods quickly before stepping to Cat's side, pushing the boundary of PDA slightly as she takes an arm in hers, wanting to be ready to protect the woman at a moment's notice.

Despite her care she's nearly caught by surprise when the beam falls from the ceiling, barely reacting in time to fly and catch it before it lands on Cat or any of the other party goers. It's harder than Kara thinks it should be, and once she has it laying on the ground she sees why. There's a layer of Kryptonite glowing up at her from the top of the beam, draining her powers and making her unease make a deadly amount of sense.

"Alex, there's Kryptonite!" she yells, immediately hearing her sister asking questions in her ear as she stumbles away. The distance doesn't seem to help, and Kara realizes too late that there was Kryptonite dust covering the surface, dust that is now clinging to her arms and chest, dust that she's obviously inhaled weakening her from the inside.

"How did the bastard get Kryptonite?" she hears Alex yelling as she stumbles to Cat's side, needing to protect the woman from the attack she's sure will be coming now that she's weakened. "I'm almost there Kara, just hold on okay? Kryptonite involvement means the DEO gets brought in, there are agents flying your way now to secure the scene. They have medical equipment with them, you're going to be fine."

"Supergirl, what's wrong?" She hadn't even noticed she'd finally made it to Cat's side, or that the other woman had made it to hers more likely. "Are you okay? What's going on?" There's a level of panic in Cat's voice that Kara has never heard, and if she had the energy she'd do almost anything to keep from hearing it again.

"Kryptonite. Hurts me. Dust on beam. Alex almost here," is all Kara has strength to say, wrapping her arms around Cat to physically shield her from anything coming their way. She can't act to keep the threat away, but she can put herself between that threat and the woman it's aimed at.

"Kara you have to keep breathing, okay?" she hears from Alex in her ear, Cat whispering similar thoughts into her neck as she slowly pulls the hero away from the fallen beam towards where security is running towards them. And of course she's going to keep breathing, she has to protect Cat. She has to be strong enough to keep her safe.

Later she's never sure how she found the strength to stay on her feet, let alone aware of her surroundings. Any other time the strength of the Kryptonite would have her passed out on the floor, but she refuses to give in while Cat could still be in danger. It's not until they're in the helicopter on the way to the DEO, Kara overriding the various protests from Alex and the other agents at Cat's presence, that she allows herself to give in to the darkness clouding her vision.

When she wakes up she's in the sun bed, an all too familiar sight over the last few months. At least she feels better, though not enough to risk Alex's wrath if she sits up without permission. It's enough that she can turn her head and see Cat asleep across the room, Carter curled into her side. She vaguely remembers insisting that her sister send someone for Carter to make sure he was safe, and she's glad to see they'd listened. She'll fight whoever she needs to on their presence here, assuming Alex hasn't already done so on her behalf.

Reassured that the two she's put herself in charge of protecting are safe, Kara is content to lay still and let the radiation strengthen her, mind strangely calm as she watches mother and son sleep. They're okay, and she'll heal, so everything will be fine. Alex now has a very personal stake in finding out who is behind this, and Kara had long ago learned never to bet against her sister when she gets determined.

"Hey," Kara says when she sees Cat stir, wanting to immediately reassure her that everything will be okay. "What's the latest news?" Keeping her voice light seems to work, Cat smiles as she carefully stands, shifting Carter into a comfortable position before crossing the room.

"No one doubts our sincerity any more, if that's what you're asking," Cat says back, and if Kara couldn't see the tension in her shoulders, the haunted look clinging to her eyes, she'd believe that nothing was wrong. "Someone got video of you refusing to leave my side despite being barely able to stand, all anyone is talking about is how romantic it was, how devoted you are."

"As soon as I can fly again I'll use my freeze breath to write some ridiculous message in the sky, really convince them of that," Kara says with a laugh, needing to put Cat at ease. "But I meant more along the lines of what has Alex figured out? Kryptonite isn't easy to come by, that gives us a way to track whoever is behind this."

"They have a few ideas, I'm pretty sure I heard Alex calling 'dibs' on Lord before heading out." Kara isn't surprised at that, she hopes Alex smacks him around whether he's involved or not. She'd put money on him having something to do with this though, the sudden appearance of Kryptonite in these attempts is too much of a coincidence to ignore. "But that's for your sister and the rest of her agents to work on, you have another hour at least in there before Alex said we could let you out."

Kara tries not to pout, she really does, but she wants nothing more than to stand and take the woman next to her in her arms, wordlessly tell her how scared she'd been that she wouldn't be able to protect her. She doesn't want to actually say the words, to make them real, but she doesn't seem to have much of an option at this point.

"I was so scared that something was going to happen while I couldn't protect you," she whispers, unable to say the words any louder. "I was supposed to keep you safe, and I could barely manage to stand. I've never felt more weak, and it had nothing to do with the Kryptonite."

"Kara, you could never be weak, with powers or without. The fact that you were nearly dying and you were still worried about me? That's one of the things that make you as strong as you are, that hero's heart in your chest." Kara doesn't know what to say to that, how to respond to the look in Cat's eyes as neither can look away. She suddenly wants out of the bed, wants to hold Cat and never let go, to admit to the feelings swirling in her chest because she sees them mirrored in Cat's eyes. The very thought petrifies her, keeps her still as the moment stretches on, only broken when Carter wakes up and lets out a yell at seeing Kara awake.

"You're okay!" he says as he dashes across the room, breaking the eye contact between the two women and leaving Kara feeling strangely flustered. "It's so cool here Kara, even if they won't let me anywhere but between here and the bathroom. I can't believe you get to work here all the time." His enthusiasm is a welcome distraction as he continues to talk about everything he's seen, and Kara finds it easy to focus on him rather than whatever had just happened between her and Cat.

"Oh good, you're awake," she hears from the doorway, grabbing her attention as her sister walks into the room. "Right on time, and you should be good to get up in a few minutes if you promise to take it slow for a few hours." The relief on Alex's face is clear to see, and Kara feels momentarily guilty for being the reason yet again. It's a familiar battle with herself, one she knows Alex struggles with as well. They're sisters and will always worry about each other no matter what, but they both feel guilty when they give the other an actual reason.

"As long as you smacked Lord for me, I have nothing pressing to do," she teases, knowing that will help break the tension and worry clinging to Alex. "Was he involved?"

"We're pretty sure he was, but he's claiming that after the Red K incident he destroyed his stockpiles and stopped trying to perfect the synthetic version. Without proof we can't go after him, but we're combing through his recent movements to hopefully track who he could have given the Kryptonite to. If they don't give him up we won't be able to make anything stick, but we'll at least have one threat out of the way." Kara can tell Alex is frustrated by the lack of ability to do more, but at least now they know to keep a close eye on Maxwell Lord before he can act again.

"I'm sure something will turn up," Kara says, mindful of Carter's presence in the room. Even lying in a sun bed recovering, she's the hero and it's her job to be confident and strong in front of him. She won't give him cause to worry any more than he already is.

"We've got agents working on it now, it shouldn't take long," Alex agrees, turning to study the display of Kara's vitals for a moment. "And everything here looks good, so I'll let you stand up and move around. You're not going anywhere for another hour so we can make sure none of the particles you inhaled are going to act up, but after that you should be good to go."

"Finally," Kara grumbles, pushing the side panels up and swinging her legs to the side, stretching widely before standing carefully. She would have jumped up immediately, but the three people in the room would each have lectured her for the risk if she'd tried and she doesn't think she could take all three of them lecturing at once.

Once she's firmly on her feet she's mobbed for a hug, Cat pulling her close as Carter and Alex look on in surprise. Kara is equally shocked, she'd expected the teenager to be the one hugging her first, with her sister following as soon as he'd let go. Instead it's her boss, the woman who has always tried to appear fully in control of every situation. A quick look at her sister as she finally returns the hug is all it takes for Alex to lead Carter silently out of the room, the boy obviously understanding that they need to talk alone for a moment as he follows without complaint.

"I thought I'd lost you," Cat finally whispers, barely audible even in the stillness of the room. "You weren't supposed to be at risk in all of this, it was just supposed to be me. I can handle being a target, but I can't take you getting hurt."

"I'm okay Cat," Kara says soothingly, pulling the woman a little tighter into her arms. "I'm a hero, protecting people is what I do, and I'm glad I was there to keep you safe. I can't take you getting hurt either."

"Your safety for mine is not a valid trade," Cat insists, pulling back to stare challengingly at Kara. "You can't put yourself at risk just to save me, not when so many depend on you. I'm not worth that, Kara."

"You are, and you always will be," Kara says immediately, needing her to understand. It might be too much, her feelings might not be returned now or ever, but she needs Cat to realize how much she means to her. "Your safety will always be one of my top priorities, the same way Carter's will be, or Alex. I won't let any of you get hurt, I can't take losing someone I care about. It might not be very heroic of me, but you will always come first."

There's a look of pure surprise on Cat's face when she finishes talking, as if the woman can't quite wrap her mind around what was just said, or the emotions clear in every word. "I think my selfish nature is finally rubbing off on you," is what she says first, surprising a laugh out of Kara despite the way her heart is pounding. "Carter has to come before I do, no matter what," she continues, and Kara realizes that this is more than just understanding of her feelings, this is a sign that they are returned. Cat is laying the ground rules, giving them a chance that Kara will not pass up. "Whatever ranking you have in your head of those who are your first priorities, Carter and Alex have to come before me. I trust you to keep us all safe, but you cannot risk them for my sake, no matter the situation."

"I promise," Kara says instantly, knowing that she would insist the same and unable to ask Cat to do otherwise.

"Nothing will be easy," Cat continues, not breaking eye contact. "I know we've been pretending for months now, but this will be real. Nothing can change at work without risking your secret. There will always be secrets in public to protect us both. Every argument against this we overcame at the beginning of the charade will come back to be faced for real. We will fight, I will be demanding and hurtful and try to push you away."

"I don't want easy, I want you," Kara says as soon as Cat finishes her list, already knowing the words to be true. They will fight, and hurt, and make up. Nothing will be easy, but that doesn't matter. "I'm a super-powered alien from another planet, nothing was ever going to be easy. But this is worth it, you're worth it. You always will be."

Her words seem to reassure Cat, because there are no more arguments to knock down, no more reasons pointed out. There is only a soft smile that Kara will work to see every day, a look of hope that she knows is matched by the look on her own face.

And when their lips meet without conscious thought, Kara feels at home.


End file.
